The Black Howling Wolf
by AruBiiZe
Summary: [Univers Alternatif] Je dois fuir! Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : AruBiiZe (moi)

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE / XXXHolic

Couple : Kurogane/Fye. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki. Vraiment secondaire : Soma/Amateratsu

Note : Seconde Fanflic que j'écris !

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] « Je dois fuir! » Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…

Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à _Shonengirl_ du forum Encre de Rose et _Eridine-Anath_ dont je suis la Bêta et une de ses fans !

* * *

**The Black Howling Wolf**

_Le Loup Noir Hurlant_

* * *

Chapitre 01

La forêt sombre, m'entourant, m'angoisse.

Depuis quelques minutes, j'entends des bruits tout autour de moi, des craquements de branche, des grognements à peine audible. Des animaux sauvages et qui m'ont l'air d'avoir faim. Malheureusement je suis leur prochain casse-croute.

Là !

Je me retourne en catastrophe, j'ai cru apercevoir une ombre de la taille d'un chien filer dans la nuit noire. Mais ce n'est surement pas un gentil petit chien-chien de grand-mère qui me tourne autour.

Encore !

Ils sont plusieurs. Une meute de loup sauvage en pleine action. Je préfère nettement les voir en documentaire à la télé qu'en face de moi. Je devrais, peut-être, prendre une photo, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir ces animaux en chasse (dont je suis malencontreusement la proie) dans une forêt sombre et hostile. Je pourrais les revendre à prix d'or si je ne finis pas en pâté pour chien avant la fin de la nuit.

M'égarant dans mes pensées, un des loups me rappelant à moi, bondit à ma droite me forçant à courir vers la gauche. Ce que je fais. Vous pensez surement que je n'aurai pas dû, que c'était un piège. Mais dans une situation comme la mienne, je préfère prendre mes jambes à mon coup, et ne pas jouer les héros en jouant à la balle-balle avec eux.

Je les entends, ils sont derrière. Je cours plus vite. Mes maigres vêtements se prennent dans les branches pendant la course me laissant des égratignures plus ou moins profonde dans ma chair. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas athlète (ce que je regrette maintenant), je m'essouffle bien trop vite, je ne pourrais pas tenir une heure à cette allure.

Ils sont impatients, agressifs. L'odeur du sang les attirent.

Une ombre me frôle, me griffant le mollet. Je trébuche mais me reprend de justesse à un arbre continuant ma course poursuite. Ils sont rapide, je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir. De vrais tueurs. Si on m'avait dit que je finirai les viscères dévorés par une meute de loup, je ne l'aurai jamais cru. C'est bien ma veine.

Un loup surgit des fourrés devant moi. Me faisant stopper momentanément ma course, mais pas bien longtemps, je tournis immédiatement à gauche. Heureusement, avec sa gueule aux dents acérées grande ouverte, je n'aurai pas fait long feu.

Ma jambe me lance, me brûle. Je me sens ralentir. Je sentis plus que je ne vis la griffe s'abattre sur ma cuisse, m'entaillant profondément. Je laisse échapper un hoquet de douleur. Je panique, je ne fais plus attention à mon environnement, à ma sécurité.

Soudain mon pied se prend dans une racine. Ma cheville me fait souffrir, ne pouvant plus prendre appui sur celle-ci, je tombe sur mon épaule. J'aurai un beau bleu si je survis. Je roule dans la descente, me cognant la tempe sur une pierre, m'éraflant le reste du corps encore intacte.

Je fini sur le dos, tout mon corps me lance. Je peux apercevoir la lune, les étoiles scintillées. Je crois que mon heure a sonné. Ils sont là, ils arrivent. Impatients comme ils sont, je mourrais rapidement. J'attends ma mort ce qui me semble être des heures.

Brusquement, un loup noir surgit me protégeant (ou veut-il me manger lui aussi ?). Bien plus massif que ceux à qui il fait face. Des bruits de luttes me parviennent. De mon côté, je ne peux rien voir, je ne peux plus bouger le petit doigt sans ressentir une douleur aigu.

Le silence règne. Tout est calme, trop calme. Des pas de loup se rapprochent de moi, faisant craquer les feuilles mortes sur le sol terreux. Je tourne lentement que me le permet ma tête, dans sa direction.

Je croise le regard sang du loup qui vient de me sauver, avant de sombre dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : AruBiiZe (moi)

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE / XXXHolic

Couple : Kurogane/Fye. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki. Vraiment secondaire : Soma/Amateratsu

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] « Je dois fuir! » Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…

Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à _Shonengirl_ du forum Encre de Rose et _Eridine-Anath_ dont je suis la Bêta et une de ses fans !

* * *

**The Black Howling Wolf**

_Le Loup Noir Hurlant_

* * *

Chapitre 02

Je me sens bien, au chaud.

Je me retourne dans le lit, sous les couettes chaudes et douillettes. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien au réveil. Ma main cogne contre quelque chose de poilus mais doux. Un chat ? Trop gros ! Un chien ? Sûrement. Je m'y blottis, y frottant mon visage comme un bien heureux.

Je sens ce corps chaud se retourner, une de ses pattes se placent sur mon épaule, délicatement pour ne pas briser ce moment. Ma tête vient, automatiquement, se caler dans sa nuque touffue, j'entends son cœur battre un peu plus vite à ce mouvement puis se calmer.

Doucement je me rendors. Je suis en sécurité maintenant.

Les mouvements de ce corps chaud me réveillent, pour la seconde fois. Mais ce n'est pas un réveil agréable cette fois-ci. Toutes mes chaires sont douloureuses. J'ai mal à la cuisse et au mollet. Me rappelant de ma fuite d'hier soir dans la forêt. Mon cœur bat si vite dans ma poitrine, si serrée. Mon sang bat dans mes oreilles sifflantes. S'en est presque atroce.

Je gémis de douleur. J'ai chaud. Partout. Mes muscles me font mal à chaque mouvement. Je respire plus fort, j'étouffe. Je ferme mes yeux à m'en faire souffrir. Je pleure, c'est douloureux.

Je cris fort, très fort. J'extériorise ma souffrance, cela m'apaise un peu mais pas longtemps. Mes os craquent, se brisent de toutes parts. Je m'évanouis plusieurs fois. Me réveillant plus mal qu'avant.

Achevez-moi, tuez-moi ! Je ne le supporte plus ! C'est trop douloureux ! Je supplie quelqu'un, un dieu, n'importe qui. Je cris. Je ne reconnais plus ma voix cassée. Brusquement, un museau humide se frotte contre ma joue, doucement. Et petit à petit la douleur se fait moindre, jusqu'à disparaître. Mais je sens toujours mon corps se tordre, c'est étrange.

Son souffle me caresse la nuque, me procurant un agréable et si délicieux frisson. Je tends ma main, cherchant sa présence contre moi. Voulant me blottir contre lui. Sentir son odeur de pin, si douce à mes narines. Il s'allonge contre moi, me protégeant du monde autour de nous, m'apaisant tendrement de son être.

Je finis par me rendormir plus profondément, une troisième fois.

Je me sens m'éveiller. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je peux sentir les rayons du soleil, me réchauffant. La présence réconfortante s'est en aller, me rendant triste sans que je puisse l'expliquer. J'entrouvre un œil, détaillant mon environnement.

Un lit, doux, chaud est au milieu de la pièce. Une grande fenêtre est en tête de lit, l'éclairant de ses rayons. Soudain, j'aperçois une patte blanche. J'ouvre brusquement mes yeux bleus. Ma… patte ? Je dois rêver, je … Comment ?!

J'essaye de me calmer, je ferme mes yeux, respirant doucement. J'inspire, j'expire, voilà c'est ça… Doucement je les rouvre. J'ai toujours ma patte devant moi. Je tourne la tête, regardant le reste de mon corps…

….

Je suis un chien. Blanc. J'essaye de bouger mes jamb… Mes pattes arrière. Ma queue fouette le lit, nerveusement. Ma vue est plus claire. Je pourrai voir une fourmi de l'autre côté de la chambre. Mon ouïe… s'est améliorée. Je pourrai entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce voisine. C'est plutôt bien dans un sens…

Je me lève. Je n'ai pas d'équilibre. Je tombe plusieurs fois. Lorsque je suis un peu près stable, je m'étire de tout mon long. Ça fait du bien. Je décide de sortir du lit pour essayer de faire quelques pas, m'habituant à marcher sur quatre pattes.

C'est loin d'être facile, figurez-vous. Je me cogne le museau contre un des différents meubles parsemés dans la pièce. C'est douloureux… J'ai replié mes pattes avant sur celui-ci attendant que la souffrance s'atténue. J'en aurai pleuré si j'avais pu. Mais les loups n'ont pas de glandes lacrymales apparemment…

Un problème se pose lorsque que je suis fin près. Comment ouvrir la porte ? Employons les grands moyens… Je saisi la poignée dans ma gueule, la tourne et tire vers moi. C'est dur. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une porte soit si difficile à ouvrir…

Je glisse ma tête dans l'ouverture. Personne. Je m'aventure prudemment dans le couloir. Je peux sentir différentes odeurs mais une, attire mon attention. Celle de l'eau, de la terre fraiche au lever du soleil, des fleurs… Suivant cette piste, je parcours un ou deux couloirs sans croisées âmes qui vivent.

Étrange.

L'odeur se fait plus précise, plus nette. J'aime ce parfum de nature qui s'éveille. J'arrive sur une terrasse sans aucune porte… Menant directement dans l'orée d'une forêt. J'ai une subite envie de courir entre ses gigantesques arbres, de me rouler dans l'herbe fraiche et humide.

Je laisse libre cours à mes instincts, je m'élance.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : AruBiiZe (moi)

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE / XXXHolic

Couple : Kurogane/Fye. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki. Vraiment secondaire : Soma/Amateratsu

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] « Je dois fuir! » Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…

Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à _Shonengirl_ du forum Encre de Rose et _Eridine-Anath_ dont je suis la Bêta et une de ses fans !

* * *

**The Black Howling Wolf**

_Le Loup Noir Hurlant_

* * *

Chapitre 03

Je me sens libre.

Je cours dans les hautes herbes. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais ressenti cette impression de liberté. Moi, dont mon passé me rattrape toujours.

Je cours plus vite, slalome entre les majestueux arbres de la forêt. Je me roule sur le sol terreux, m'y frottant la fourrure. Je taille mes griffes dans les troncs d'arbres morts.

J'aperçois un petit lapin blanc, si mignon. Bizarrement quand je le regarde, j'ai faim. Je m'aplatis sur le sol, les herbes me camouflant dans l'environnement. Je rampe, je m'approche. Puis je lui bondis dessus, gueule ouverte. Sans qu'il ne se soit douté du danger, sa vie a pris fin. Je mange sa chair tendre, malheureusement cela ne comble pas ma faim.

Je cherche d'autres proies à me mettre sous la dent. Je trouve deux lapins de plus qui me satisfont un peu plus. J'aperçois à quelques mètre de moi, un sanglier, mais le chasser serrait prendre des risques inutiles dans mon nouvel état. J'ai le museau couvert de sang, c'est le problème avec une fourrure blanche. Ça se voit trop.

Suivant mon instinct, je trouve un petit étang. Nettoyant mon museau dans l'eau, j'admire mon pelage dans son reflet. Je me suis trompé en me croyant un chien. C'est un magnifique loup blanc à qui je fais face. Seule note de couleur, mes yeux qui sont restés bleus, me rendant plus attirant mais aussi différent d'un loup normal.

Je m'allonge de tout mon long près de l'étang, dans l'herbe, me faisant dorer la pilule au soleil. Je réfléchis au dernier événement. J'étais parti avec des amis faire du camping. Ne pouvant plus de cette proximité avec eux, je suis parti m'aventurer dans la forêt. Un peu trop loin apparemment…

Je n'aime pas côtoyer de trop près les gens. Je me suis dressé une barrière, me montrant aimable et souriant. Un sourire plus faux que vrai. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, non. J'avais un frère jumeau, Fye. Mais ma moitié est morte avec le reste de ma famille dans un accident de voiture. J'ai assisté à son dernier souffle, je n'avais que douze ans.

Navigant de famille d'accueil, je me suis isolé. Je portais malheur à tous ceux proches de moi, disait-on. Et je les croyais et crois toujours… J'ai plusieurs fois voulu en finir avec ma vie, mais mon frère me revenait toujours en mémoire, dans ses moments-là… Me disant de continuer à vivre pour lui, que de grandes choses se produiront dans mon futur.

Finalement aujourd'hui, je suis loup. Loup-garou ? Je ne sais même pas… Peut-être que je ne retrouverai jamais mon apparence humaine. Cela ne me dérangerait pas… Je suis plus libre en loup qu'en humain.

Décidant de sortir de ses pensées sombres, je m'ébroue et me jette dans l'étang. Essayant de nager. Plutôt difficile, j'ai bu plusieurs fois la tasse… Revenant vers la rive, j'aperçois des poissons. Je m'amuse à essayer dans attraper avec mes pattes et ma gueule. Mais tout ce que je saisis c'est de la boue.

* * *

Depuis que j'ai chassé mon premier lapin, je sens un regard sur moi. Il se fait plus intense, me procurant un frisson le long de mon dos. Je lève la tête, cherchant parmi les ombres de la forêt, quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Ne trouvant rien de bien dangereux. Je reviens à mes poissons. Finalement après beaucoup d'effort j'ai pu en prendre un, que je mange. Ils sont délicieux. Je me secoue les poils, puis je m'étends sur la berge, espérant faire sécher ma fourrure humide.

Je m'endors sans m'en rends compte. Un museau me chatouille la nuque. C'est agréable, je soupire. Je sens une patte sur mon dos, me ramener près de ce corps. Je m'y blottis avec plaisir. Il pose sa tête sur mes épaules, surveillant les alentours pour moi. Je suis si bien près de lui… Faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve !

Je prends mon courage à deux mains… à deux pattes, j'entrouvre mes paupières. Je vois sa fourrure noire, celle que j'ai trouvée si douce et qui est bien réelle.

Soudain, il relève sa tête et guette la rive opposée. Ce n'est qu'un chevreuil assoiffé… Maintenant je peux le regarder de plus près. C'est un beau loup au pelage sombre, ces yeux sangs, froids mais quand il les pose sur moi, si chaleureux.

Nous nous regardons un long moment. Je roule sur le dos, lui montrant que je lui fais confiance, qu'il est le plus fort. Il s'allonge sur moi, puis sa langue taquine mon museau, dans un geste tendre, me montrant qu'il me protégera de sa vie, s'il le faut. Je fais de même. Nous jouons, ce qui nous parait des heures. Le soleil ne tarde pas à se coucher.

Il se lève brusquement, m'intime de faire pareil. Il est pressé. J'entends des grognements près de nous. Je me dépêche, nous courons dans la forêt, moi devant, lui derrière, assurant mes arrières. Soudain, un loup brun me barre le chemin, mon compagnon bondit sur lui. Déboussolé, je les regarde, je braque toute mon attention sur eux, espérant que mon loup survive...

Subitement un loup me fonce dessus, me mords le dos en me faisant tomber sur le côté. Je gémis. Il décroche sa mâchoire mais pour mieux la planté dans ma patte avant gauche que j'ai levé pour protéger ma gorge. Je gémis plus fort, j'essaye de le repousser de mes pattes arrière. J'ai mal. Il m'entaille de ses griffes, les flancs. Je couine, j'appelle à l'aide.

Mon compagnon se jette sur lui. Plantant ses griffes, dans une artère à sa gorge. L'ennemi meurt rapidement. J'appelle mon loup noir, qui vient vers moi. Il lèche mes blessures, m'informant que ce ne sont que des égratignures. Je me lève, prenant appuis sur lui.

Tout en marchant, il me guide. Dans sa tanière…


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : AruBiiZe (moi)

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE / XXXHolic

Couple : Kurogane/Fye. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki. Vraiment secondaire : Soma/Amateratsu

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] « Je dois fuir! » Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…

Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à _Shonengirl_ du forum Encre de Rose et _Eridine-Anath_ dont je suis la Bêta et une de ses fans !

**Réponse au review :**

**Shizuka**: Merci de me suivre aussi pour cette histoire!

**Lonely White Cloud :** Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, même en anglais ! ^^

**Eridine-Anath** : Merci de toujours poster une review après chapitre ! :D

**Guest :** Eridine est la voix de la raison ! Merci pour ta review!

* * *

**The Black Howling Wolf**

_Le Loup Noir Hurlant_

* * *

Chapitre 04

POV Loup noir-Kurogane

Je le regarde de loin.

Il est magnifique. Sa fourrure sable brille de mille feux au soleil.

Il rapide. Attraper trois lapins. Je suis étonné qu'il maitrise aussi bien son loup. Je n'ose pas m'approcher lui. Pour l'instant, je préfère l'analyser et voir s'il assimile bien son loup.

Il s'amuse comme un louveteau. Ce qu'il est dans un sens… Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il survivrait à sa première transformation. Guère d'humains y survivent. Elle est bien trop douloureuse pour eux.

Nous ne transformons pas les humains, c'est contraire à nos lois de garous. Si les quelques humains qui y survivent, colportent des rumeurs. Ou ne se font pas à leur nouvel état, cherchant à revenir à leur ancienne vie. Nous aurons droit à une guerre.

Mais ces batards de Fei Wan! Jusqu'où vont-ils aller ?! Blesser cet humain égaré pour en faire un de leurs gentils petits soldats. Sur notre territoire ! Heureusement que j'étais tout près pour intervenir…

Quand je l'ai vu… Mon dieu… Coucher dans les herbes, regardant la lune de ses yeux bleus océans une dernière fois. Ses cheveux dorés étincelaient à la lumière de la lune. L'odeur de son sang, si envoutante. Il m'a paru si fragile, qu'il allait se briser en mille morceaux. Je n'ai pu que le protéger de ces carnivores.

Je me suis approché de lui, croisant son regard fatigué et blessé. J'ai tout de suite sut que jamais je ne pourrai lui faire du mal. Il était mon âme sœur. Lui, cet humain perdu qui ne survivrait peut être pas à sa transformation…

Peu parmi les loups trouvent leur compagnon d'éternité… Et j'ai eu cette chance. Mais peut-être que lui, ne m'aimera pas… Après tout je suis Alpha de la meute, je dois être dur et froid. Lui, aura-t-il peur de moi comme tant d'autre ? Me fuira-t-il en me laissant pour seule compagnie, ma solitude?

Un clapotement me sort de mes pensées, il vient de sauter dans l'eau. Essayant d'apprendre à nager, il coule plusieurs fois. Je me retiens d'aller à son secours. Abandonnant la bataille, il revient sur la rive se coucher. Je ris silencieusement.

J'ai envie de m'approcher. De lui apprendre à nager, à chasser. Ou juste être près de lui, sentir son odeur, le taquiner, nous amuser. Le désir est trop fort, je fais un pas, puis un autre pour finalement arriver vers lui. Il ne m'a pas senti venir, dormant profondément. Je fourre ma truffe dans son collier, respirant son odeur de soleil. Il sent si bon. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui…

Il soupire. L'aurai-je réveillé ? Il a l'air d'apprécier ma présence. Me couchant à côté de lui, je pose ma patte sur son épaule, l'intimant de venir plus près. Ce qu'il fait sans hésiter. Je repose ma tête sur lui. Je suis bien, heureux.

Un bruit de l'autre côté de l'étang me sort de ma rêverie. Immédiatement je pense aux loups de Fei Wan. Venu chercher la guerre une fois encore. Mais ce n'est qu'un chevreuil. Je ne baisse pas ma vigilance pour autant. Deux yeux bleus me fixent avec intérêt, me détaillant. Il se retourne sur le dos, me montrant son ventre en soumission. Une bouffée de désir me prend.

Je me couche sur lui, rapprochant nos chaleurs. Un éclat de rire brille dans ses yeux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui lécher le museau, il me rend l'attention. Dieu que c'est agréable cette complicité entre nous… Nous nous amusons, jouons jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Sur mes gardes, je sens des présences autour de nous. Je l'intime de se dépêcher de partir en traversant la forêt. Mais nous nous retrouvons attaquer par deux loups bruns de Fei Wan. Je me jette sur le premier. J'entends mon compagnon gémir de douleur. Je me presse, prenant le dessus sur mon ennemi, je lui arrache la carotide.

Ma moitié est sous les crocs de son ennemi. Je me lance sur mon deuxième adversaire, qui ne fit pas long feu. Je me retourne vers mon loup blanc blessé, l'informant que ce ne sont que des égratignures, je le force à se lever. Nous ne devons pas rester ici, ils pourraient en revenir. Je l'emmène au Q.G., là-bas, il sera à l'abri et sous ma sécurité et celle de la meute.

Nous arrivons enfin. Devant nous se dresse la grande maison, construite à même la falaise de la montagne, abritant la plupart de mes loups lorsqu'ils ne sont pas à l'extérieure. Je le conduis dans ma chambre où il devrait être à l'heure qu'il est. Il se couche sur le lit, se reposant. Je décide de reprendre ma forme humain, pour le soigner, lui expliquer sa situation.

Je me lève rapidement, nu devant lui. J'ai cru apercevoir un éclat de désir dans son regard. A regret, je ne m'y attarde pas. Je cherche un caleçon ainsi qu'un pantalon dans mon armoire encastrée. M'habillant en vitesse, je me dirige vers la salle de bain attenante, chercher la trousse de secours. Lorsque je reviens, il n'avait pas bougé. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, je soigne ses blessures superficielles.

Il couine faiblement. Le réconfortant, je lui gratte derrière l'oreille. Il ronronne, un micro sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Il lèche ma main, me remerciant. Je me cale sur la tête de lit en dessous de la fenêtre. Il pose sa tête sur mes genoux quémandant des grattouilles que je lui donne. On dirait un enfant. Je le vois s'endormir doucement, fatigué de sa journée. J'accentue mes caresses sur sa tête, le contemplant longuement…

Les explications viendront demain…


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : AruBiiZe (moi)

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE / XXXHolic

Couple : Kurogane/Fye. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki. Vraiment secondaire : Soma/Amateratsu

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] « Je dois fuir! » Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…

Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à _Shonengirl_ du forum Encre de Rose et _Eridine-Anath_ dont je suis la Bêta et une de ses fans !

* * *

**The Black Howling Wolf**

_Le Loup Noir Hurlant_

* * *

Chapitre 05

Il est là.

Je le sens. Il est si proche de moi. Il plonge sa main dans ma fourrure blanche, me croyant encore endormit. Il est si tendre. Pourquoi ? Je ne le connais pas. Et je me surprends à chercher sa présence près de moi, si forte et réconfortante. Moi, qui n'aie jamais laissé personne passer mon bouclier.

Lui est spécial. Il m'attire comme un aimant. D'un regard, il me donne des papillons dans le ventre. D'une simple caresse, il fait battre mon cœur à toute allure. J'en viens à me dire que ma place est à ses côtés. Je sursaute intérieurement à cette pensée. A ses côtés ? Moi ? S'il apprenait mon passée, que je me suis effacé du monde, ayant pris la personnalité de mon jumeau ainsi que son nom… Il me détestera comme les autres avant lui.

Non, je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je n'ai ma place nulle part. J'attends juste mon heure.

Décidant que j'avais assez profité de ses caresses, je bouge, un peu. Lui montrant que je suis réveillé. Il prodigue une dernière caresse, déplace ma tête qui était, jusque-là, sur ces cuisses fermes et chaudes. Puis se lève. Et pénètre dans la salle de bain, où il avait, plutôt, cherché la trousse de soin. Il n'en ressort que quelques minutes plus tard.

Attendait-il que je me réveille de moi-même pour aller aux toilettes ? Je regrette un peu d'avoir fait semblant de dormir… Je le regarde se mouvoir jusqu'à l'armoire, prendre un pantalon et une chemise propre. Qu'il jette sur le lit, à côté de moi. Il est si beau, torse nu. Il a la peau mate contrairement à la mienne, blanche. Les cheveux noirs corbeaux, qui retombe en quelques mèches folles sur son large front.

Ses yeux… Rouges, comme son loup, qui me regarde. Si magnétique. Ses lèvres terriblement tentantes. Son torse, si désirable. J'en baverai presque d'envie.

-Reprends ta forme humaine. On doit parler.

Son ton est froid mais son regard est si chaud. Je le regard avec incompréhension. Reprendre forme humaine ? Je me doutais bien que je pouvais le faire, mais comment ?

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, espérant qu'il comprenne le message.

-Pense à ta forme humaine. Ça devrait être rapide.

Toujours couché, je ferme les yeux. Doucement, je pense à mon apparence humaine. La copie conforme de mon jumeau. Je me sens étrange. Un éclair de douleur parcourt tout mon corps. Je couine, c'est horrible. La douleur est insupportable, inimaginable. Elle me rappelle ma première transformation. Je vois « mon compagnon » approcher rapidement. Il me parle, je ne l'attends pas. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je hurle de ma voix cassée, déformée. Je sens une vague d'apaisement qui vient de lui mais elle ne fait pas effet. Mon corps se déforme et se reforme. Ne supportant plus la douleur, je m'évanouis.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait déjà nuit. La chambre est déserte. J'entends des voix dans le couloir, dont celle de mon sauveur. J'ai mal au muscle, pour changer… Si c'est aussi douloureux de se transformer, je préfère autant rester loup. Dire que lui y arrive sans problème. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est différent de moi… Je soupire de découragement.

Je sens quelque chose de différent dans mon corps. Je me tâte, regardant si tout est là. Dix doigts, pareil aux pieds, deux bras dont un bandé suite à l'attaque, deux jambes, une queue… Une queue ?! Mais je ne suis pas loup ! Qu'est-ce que… Je tourne la tête rapidement, j'aperçois une touffe blanche en bas de mon dos, qui s'agite nerveusement. Je suis surpris mais pas choqué. Il m'en faut beaucoup pour être choquer, surtout après que je sois devenu loup !

Après ce fait nouveau, j'inspecte minutieusement mon corps. Je découvre que mes canines sont anormalement plus longue qu'avant, et que j'ai des oreilles de loup sur ma tête. Prestement je me lève, tout ankylosé, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me contemple dans le miroir. Je confirme que j'ai des attributs canins. C'est plutôt beau… Mes oreilles se camouflent dans mes cheveux blonds presque aussi blanc que ma fourrure de loup.

Remarquant que je n'aie qu'une chemise noir sur le dos, m'arrivant aux cuisses, je retourne dans la chambre cherchant les vêtements prêtés. La porte s'ouvre sans que je ne puisse atteindre le pantalon blanc. Je vois mon bienfaiteur entrer ainsi que deux personnes inconnues. Un homme, grand, les cheveux noirs coupés court et les yeux de la même couleur corbeau. Il a un visage sans expression, impassible mais poussant à la confiance. Et une femme, aussi grande que l'homme qui la précède, magnifique. Elle dégage une aura de puissance autour d'elle. Des cheveux sombres, lui arrivant aux cuisses, la mèche coupée carré sur son front. Des yeux bleus envoutant comme un ciel d'été, sur un visage fin.

Je remarquais qu'il faisait de même avec moi, me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Ne portant qu'une chemise, je rougis de gêne mais je ne bougeais pas. Je restais planté au milieu de la pièce, attendant qu'ils commencent la conversation qu'il allait être importante.

-Bonsoir, _commença la femme_, vous avez bien dormi ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? _Me dit-elle aimablement, me mettant en confiance._

_. Répondis-je timidement_. Oui, j'ai très bien dormi. Mais j'ai mal partout. _Désignant mon corps._

-Je vais vous apportez un remède qui j'espère vous rétablira. Domeki, _s'adressa-t-elle au deuxième homme_, peut-y-aller ?

Le dénommé Domeki hocha la tête, sans plus de façon et sortit de la pièce. Reportant mon regard sur mon sauveur, qui n'avait toujours pas parlé. Il me dévisageait avec insistance depuis son entré, me mettant dans l'embarras. La jeune femme dû le voir car elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide de lui, et le frappa de son poing, sur sa tête.

-Kurogane, tu vas arrêter de le dévisager ainsi ! C'est très mal poli ! _Tonna-t-elle énervée, tout le contraire d'avant._

-Oi ! T'as pas à me frapper sans prévenir ! _Riposta-t-il d'une voix brute_.

-Je ne t'aurai pas frapper si tu n'étais pas un tant soit peu poli ! _Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches_. Tu pourrais, au moins, te présenter convenablement !

-Hmpff ! _Grommela-t-il._

Les voyant ainsi se disputer comme des enfants, je ris silencieusement, mais pas assez pour que Kuro-quelque chose, ne l'entends pas et se retourne. Ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Kurogane. J'suis l'Alpha. _Dit-il simplement après quelques secondes de blanc._

La jeune femme lui remit un coup de poing au même endroit. Rouspétant contre lui, et sa manière de parler à leur invité. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Une pointe de jalouse traversa mon cœur, la refoulant immédiatement. Je ne dois pas me lié à eux d'une quelconque façon, je remis mon sourire faux sur mes lèvres.

-Veillez lui pardonner, _dit-elle, me ramenant à moi_, ce n'est qu'un sauvage sans cervelle. Je m'appelle Amaterasu, je suis Bêta de la meute. _Se présenta-elle en s'inclinant la tête._

-Je suis Fye. Et euh... Où suis-je ?


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : AruBiiZe (moi)

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE / XXXHolic

Couple : Kurogane/Fye. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki. Vraiment secondaire : Soma/Amateratsu

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] « Je dois fuir! » Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…

Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à _Shonengirl_ du forum Encre de Rose et _Eridine-Anath_ dont je suis la Bêta et une de ses fans !

**Réponse au review :**

**Maerie17 :** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Je me rends compte que les loups ne sont pas très populaires. Alors je te remercie d'avoir lu ces premiers chapitres et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Eridine-Anath :** Merci pour ta review, comme tout le temps ! :D J'ai pensé en écrivant sur Amaterasu, qu'elle te convenait parfaitement ! J'ai raison apparemment !

**Shizuka :** C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que tu me laisse une review et que tu suis cette histoire ! :3

Bonne St Valentin à tous!

* * *

**The Black Howling Wolf**

_Le Loup Noir Hurlant_

* * *

Chapitre 06

J'attends.

J'aimerai leur demander des explications sur toute cette histoire, mais la première chose qui m'est sortie de la bouche était de savoir où j'étais… J'attends leur réponse, nerveux toujours en chemise et en caleçon (malheureusement), passant d'une jambe à une autre parce que mes blessures de la première attaque ne sont pas vraiment cicatrisées.

Voyant cela, Kuro-quelque chose s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras façon princesse, faisant attention à ne pas me tirer sur la fourrure de ma queue de loup. Je poussais un hoquet de surprise face à cet acte embarrassant mais ne cherchant pas me libérer. Je tirai timidement sur le bas de la chemise, espérant me cacher des regards indiscrets. Non pas que cela me dérange d'être vu par Kuro mais je préfère garder mon intimité des yeux des autres.

Ces bras sont forts et chauds. Il garde la tête droite, marchant dans les couloirs sans fin, suivit d'Amaterasu et de Domeki qui revenait. Je peux le regarder à souhait. De plus près, il est encore plus magnifique, je me sens fondre… Je resterai bien toute l'éternité dans ses bras. Non, je ne dois pas pensée ainsi… Lorsqu'il ouvre une porte coulissante, je reviens à moi.

Il me dépose, délicatement de sa force de brute, sur un coussin en face d'une table basse en bois. La pièce semble être un petit salon dans les tons neutres, donnant vu sur un jardin très bien fleuris et apaisant. Mon porteur se place en face de moi, me regardant de ses yeux rubis brulant. Amaterasu et Domeki entrent dans la pièce. L'homme s'empresse de poser son petit plateau sur la table, devant moi. Je le remercie. Il s'assoit à droite de Kuro-chan.

Amaterasu est toujours debout, comme paralysée. Elle fixe d'un regard de surprise mon sauveur. Qui lui, me regarde toujours…

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois porter de l'intérêt à quelqu'un… _Dit-elle enfin, dans un souffle._

Je rougis sur cette remarque. Je ne dois pas la prendre sérieusement, c'est juste qu'il avait pitié de moi et de mes blessures. Oui, voilà, c'est ça…

Il ne répondit pas à sa remarque, elle ne le prit pas à cœur, vient se poster à sa gauche. Me détaillant plus sérieusement et attentivement que la première fois. J'avais l'impression qu'elle venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important dont j'étais le principal concerné.

-Te souviens-tu des événements qui t'ont conduit jusqu'ici, Fye ?

Je hochais la tête en réponse.

-Tu t'es fait attaquer par des lycans, appeler plus vulgairement loups garous, de Fei Wan. Dont nous sommes ennemis depuis bien longtemps, malheureusement. _Continua-t-elle tristement_.

Je hochais toujours la tête, montrant que je suivais et que je comprenais la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Mais que faisais-je ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué alors que j'étais un humain ? Elle répondit à mes interrogations une fois qu'elle reprit la parole.

Les deux hommes décidant de ne pas s'emmêler pour l'instant. Domeki buvait des petits gâteaux qu'il avait rapportés en même temps que mon remède. Qui, d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas encore bu, ce que je fis immédiatement. Et Kuro-chan m'observait toujours avec intérêt, j'essayais de l'ignorer.

-Ils t'ont attaqué parce qu'ils souhaitaient agrandir leur meute, en cherchant des humains égarés. Pour nous exterminer une bonne fois pour toute. Puis Kurogane, t'as sauvé. Tu étais juste là, au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. J'en suis navrée.

Ces excuses étaient sincères, tout comme son explication. Une lueur triste passa dans ses yeux bleus.

-Tu en es devenu un, toi aussi. Tu devrais être sous la « loi », sous les ordres si tu préfères, de Fei Wan, _ajouta-t-elle sous mon regard d'incompréhension_, mais il s'avérait que tu sois un cas spécial…

Plusieurs interrogations se multiplièrent dans mon esprit. Spécial ? En quoi le suis-je ? Est-ce un rapport avec mes attributs de loup qu'eux non pas ?

-Tu es un Oméga_. M'informa Kuro-chan, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois_. Tu es un loup spécial. Ta transformation d'humain, hier, nous la montrer, avec ta queue et tes oreilles de loup ainsi que la douleur que tu as ressentis.

-Et en quoi est spécial un Oméga ? _M'enquis-je, cherchant le plus d'information sur mon état_.

-Un Oméga est un loup faible, sous la protection de la meute. Ils sont très rares. Il n'est pas attiré par le sang comme ces semblables. _M'expliqua Amaterasu_. Malheureusement…. Il n'a pas, tu n'as pas les pouvoirs de guérison que nous avons et tes transformations seront douloureuses. C'est un prix à payer pour faire usage de ton don. _Poursuivit-elle._

-Mon... don… ? _Répétais-je._

-Un Oméga a un pouvoir qu'il obtient soit à sa naissance soit, comme toi, à sa transformation. _Dit Kuro-chan_. Le pouvoir dépend de chaque Oméga. Le tien, tu le découvriras avec le temps.

Je hochais la tête pour seule réponse, en réfléchissant. Je n'étais pas choqué mais j'avais besoin de temps pour assimiler que j'étais à part…

-Et vous, vous êtes aussi … différent ? _Demandais-je. _

-Non, Kurogane est l'Alpha, le chef. Tu tiens tes ordres de lui. Et nous, _désigna-t-elle du menton, Domeki et elle-même_, nous sommes les Bêta. Les loups potentiellement capables de prendre le titre d'Alpha, s'il arrivait problème, nous sommes les bras droit.

-Et tu es ici sur notre territoire pour répondre à ta question. _Me répondit Kuro-chan._

* * *

_**Lexique :** _

Lycan ou Loup garou: Certains sont nés loup, ou comme Fye, transformer par un loup garou. Malheureusement peu d'humains survivent à la première métamorphose, qui est bien trop douloureuse. Mais Fye a eu de la chance d'avoir son âme sœur (voir plus bas), qui est l'Alpha, près de lui ce qui l'a aidé. L'humain transformé est sous la "loi" du loup qu'il la griffer (si c'est un loup solitaire) ou sous son Alpha (comme le cas de Fye).

Ils dépensent beaucoup d'énergie donc leur appétit est hors du commun. Ils sont dotés de pouvoir de guérison plus rapide que les humains, qui est plus efficace sous leur forme de loup. Lorsqu'ils sont blessés, ils peuvent devenir incontrôlables. C'est dans ses moments-là que l'Alpha est réclamé, apaisant la souffrance de son loup ainsi que son envie de sang.

Ils sont très protecteurs envers les êtres faibles de leur meute : les jeunes loups ou le ou les Oméga(s) mais surtout envers leurs âmes sœur, qu'ils défendront au risque de leur vie.

Les lycans sont plus ou moins immortel et ne vieillissent pas.

Alpha : Loup dominant. Il contrôle la soif de sang, et l'agressivité des loups de sa meute. Il est secondé généralement par des Bêtas. Il veille au confort de son clan et à sa protection.

Bêta : Ils ont le titre de bras droit de l'Alpha. Mais pas seulement, ils sont élus à ce titre, pour leur qualité à devenir potentiellement l'Alpha si l'actuel venait à mourir ou ne plus être capable de dominer.

Oméga : Pour celui-ci, je l'ai un peu modifié pour que ça colle avec l'histoire. Normalement, il est le souffre-douleur de la meute, et le plus faible.

Mais j'en ai fait un loup spécial, doté de don hors du commun, et sous la protection de la meute pour leur rareté. Faibles, ils n'ont pas le gout du sang frais ni l'agressivité de ses congénères mais ils peuvent vite devenir très violent si on touche à leur âme sœur. Ils n'ont, malheureusement, pas de pourvoir de guérison comme ces semblables d'où leur rareté, ils sont protéger, choyer.

Lambda : Les Lambda sont les « autres loups » de la meute qui ne sont ni Bêtas ni Omégas.

Âme sœur : Durant sa longue vie, le lycan cherchera son âme sœur avec qui il vivra pour le restant de ses jours. Ils peuvent se parler mentalement, sur une (plus ou moins) longue portée. Ils peuvent appeler le loup de leur âme si celui-ci ne peut plus, trop blessé, fatigué. Ce qui permet à son partenaire de guérir plus vite, lui évitant parfois la mort. Ils ont un instinct protecteur supérieur envers leur compagne ou compagnon et peuvent devenir très dangereux. Si leur âme sœur meurt, son partenaire vivant se laissera mourir à petit feu.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : AruBiiZe (moi)

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE / XXXHolic

Couple : Kurogane/Fye. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki. Vraiment secondaire : Soma/Amateratsu

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] « Je dois fuir! » Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…

Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à _Shonengirl_ du forum Encre de Rose et _Eridine-Anath_ dont je suis la Bêta et une de ses fans !

**Réponse au review :**

**Anathe-Eridine** : De rien, pour le lexique ! Tu es devenu plus intelligente, tant mieux ! hihi :P Je n'arrive pas encore à me décider du pouvoir de Fye… Pour ce qu'il est loup, je ne peux pas faire de truc trop extravagant ! Dur Dur ! Mais j'espère que mon choix te conviendra, au final ! :D

**Shizuka :** Merci pour ta review qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire la suite! :3

* * *

**The Black Howling Wolf**

_Le Loup Noir Hurlant_

* * *

Note de début : Avant de commencer, je voudrais précisez un élément que j'ai omis dans le lexique. L'argent est dangereux pour les loups garous. J'avais oublié le point super important! Désolée ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre 07

PDV Kurogane

Son ventre grogne.

Il rougit d'embarras, cela se voit si bien sur son visage de porcelaine. Je trouve ça attirant. Dans ma chemise noir, trop grande pour lui, j'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus, le dévorer. Amaterasu m'a aidé à reprendre contenance, inconsciemment.

J'ai bien vu qu'il avait du mal à rester debout. Alors au point de commencer une conversation, autant qu'il soit à l'aise. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il était si léger. Et chaud. Surtout ces cuisses, qui entraient en contact avec mes bras. Je regardais droit devant moi, essayant de cacher mon trouble et de ne pas me laisser tenter par ce corps languit dans mes bras.

C'était dur… Pour la première fois, je me suis retrouvé faible devant quelqu'un. Moi, l'Alpha. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible. Le truc des âmes sœurs, je pensais que c'était débile, à l'eau rose. Donc très peu pour moi. Mais… Quand je l'ai vu… Mon cœur à flancher. Moi qui ni croyait pas. J'ai pensé tout de suite. « Ah… C'est mon compagnon d'éternité… »

Amaterasu se lève et demande à Domeki d'aller prévenir Watanuki d'amener deux repas. Surpris, je sors de ma rêverie (qui était autre que mon loup blanc).

-Tu ne manges pas ?_ Interrogeais-je._

-Non, je vais me dégourdir les jambes, et chasser. _Mettant en application ses paroles, elle se transforma, puis disparue._

Fye est en admiration devant sa métamorphose, il la contemple avec des étoiles dans ses yeux d'enfant. Lui, qui doit souffrir pour sortir son loup. Il nous envie.

Lorsqu'il revient à la réalité, il remarque que Domeki était déjà parti. La rapidité et le silence des loups sont les premières choses à apprendre au début de sa vie. Il les apprendra bien assez tôt, j'y veillerai.

Il posa les yeux sur moi, qui l'observe toujours.

-Je n'ai vraiment eu l'occasion… Mais merci de m'avoir sauvé ! _Dit-il, embarrassé_.

-C'est rien. _Grommelais-je, troublé par ces yeux_.

-Et euh… Je dois rester ici, alors ?

- Oui, je te le conseille pour ta sécurité.

-Je vois… Soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux retrouver ta vie d'humain ? _M'inquiétais-je, inconsciemment._

-Oh non, non. Je n'ai plus de famille ou d'amis qui me retiendraient… Je n'étais pas vraiment … attacher à cette vie…

Alors lui aussi, n'a plus personne… Mais certaines ombres restaient encore à éclaircir. Cherchant une réponse appropriée, je tentais la carte de l'honnêteté. Après tout, autant commencer maintenant, vu qu'il est mon âme sœur.

-Moi aussi... J'ai perdu mes parents sous les crocs de Fei Wan. Et je suis devenu Alpha. _L'informais-je._

Un éclat brilla un instant dans ses yeux bleu, sans savoir ce que c'était. De la tristesse ? Peut-être.

-Et… Vous pourchassez Fei Wan, seul. N'est-ce pas ?

Je le regardais surpris. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?!

-Vous menez votre combat seul. Pour ne pas inquiétez votre meute. C'est cela que vous faisiez lors de notre première rencontre. Vous chassiez les loups ennemis. _Poursuivit-il._

-Oui… _Soufflais-je, mais ce n'étais pas vraiment une question._

Est-ce que c'est un truc spécial entre âme sœur ? Non, nous ne pouvons pas encore parler télépathiquement. Il a une barrière qui l'empêche d'avancer vers moi. Une barrière fragile… J'espère pouvoir la briser, qu'il me fasse confiance en tant que compagnon, mais aussi en tant qu'ami…

Soudain les portes s'ouvrent, nous faisant sursauter. Rompant le lien entre nous. Watanuki entrent, suivi de Domeki, charger de deux plateaux repas pour loups garous affamés. Le cuisinier salue bruyamment Fye, mais ne s'attarde pas. Ils sortent tout aussi rapidement.

Je regardais les plats, mon loup criait famine. L'odeur de sang me monta au nez, me donnant l'eau à la bouche. Le plateau de Fye était fait pour ça condition d'Oméga : plus cuit. J'attendais qu'il commence à manger, avant de le faire. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Hm… C'est très bon ! _Commentait-il entre deux bouchés._

-Watanuki est très bon cuisinier même s'il gueule beaucoup. _Répondais-je._

-Je pourrais peut être l'aider, après tout je ne vais rester ici à tourner en rond ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Fais comme tu veux. C'est chez toi, maintenant.

Il arrête de manger et me regarde d'un air plus que surprit.

-Chez… moi… ? _Articulait-il_.

-Oui, nous sommes une famille. De plus maintenant, tu es mon âme sœur. Tu as le droit et le devoir de rester. _Lâchais-je à toute vitesse._ Mais je ne te force à rien bien sûr !_ Me rattrapais-je, inquiet de sa réponse_.

* * *

Note : Chapitre un peu court, désolée…


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : AruBiiZe (moi)

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE / XXXHolic

Couple : Kurogane/Fye. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki. Vraiment secondaire : Soma/Amateratsu

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] « Je dois fuir! » Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…

Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à _Shonengirl_ du forum Encre de Rose et _Eridine-Anath_ dont je suis la Bêta et une de ses fans !

**Réponse au Review** :

**Anath-Eridine** : Ce n'est pas facile de tenir compte des caractères de chacun vu que c'est une fanfiction et que les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Des fois l'inspiration ne vient pas ou je me dis quel personnage ferait quoi… C'est compliquer… J'ai eu du mal à écrire celui-là… Merci pour ta review qui me motive ! :D

**Shinevousadoore :** Désolée pour les chapitres courts ! Mais d'un côté, vu qu'ils sont courts, ils sortent plus vite. Bon certain sont plus court que d'autre, ça veut dire que soit je n'avais pas envie d'écrire soit je n'avais pas l'inspiration (comme le chapitre 07)… Je vais faire de mon mieux. Merci pour ta review, contente que cette histoire te plaise ! :3

Bon Week-end !

* * *

**The Black Howling Wolf**

_Le Loup Noir Hurlant_

* * *

Chapitre 08

ATTENTION : Chapitre classé M 

Euh…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Une famille… Non après ! Âme sœur ?! Je suis son âme sœur ? Moi ? Je reste là, complètement figé comme un I (en étant assis). Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise, moi je suis embarrassé. J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris, je n'ose pas parler le premier… Kuro a l'air de le voir ou alors il ne supporte pas le silence.

-Fye ? _Tenta-il_

-Euh ? _Moi, complètement dans mon monde…_

-Tu es mon âme sœur. _Répéta-t-il un peu plus sûr de lui._

-Âme sœur ? _Répétais-je comme un robot_…

-Oui, un loup garou cherche dans sa longue vie, son âme sœur. Et tu es la mienne…

-Moi ? Comment… ?

-Quand je t'ai vu dans la forêt… J'ai su que c'était toi, mon compagnon d'éternité…

-…

-Tu dois, toi aussi, ressentir quelque chose en ma présence maintenant que tu es loup.

Ressentir quelque chose… Oui, pour ressentir quelque chose, je ressens. Alors c'était ça… Ce sentiment de ne plus le quitter, d'avoir envie d'être dans ces bras fort, sentir sa chaleur, son odeur... (Oups je m'égare….) Lui aussi ressent ça ? C'est plutôt embarrassant ! Je rougis sans m'en apercevoir, mes oreilles de loup s'abattent en avant, essayant de cacher mon visage mais n'y arrivant pas, bien trop courtes.

Kuro sourit, plus confiant soudainement. J'ai l'impression qu'il a lue dans mes pensées. Je rougis encore plus…

-Je ressens la même chose, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à être embarrasser. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque_.

Ayant fini son assiette, il contourne la table et s'assoit près de moi. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne dois pas m'attacher à lui mais son odeur m'enivre, m'attire. Il lève son bras qu'il porte à mon visage. Caresse mon joue, met une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille, descend le long de ma mâchoire. Les endroits qu'il me touche sont brûlant, j'aime ces grandes mains, j'aime déjà tout de lui. Ça me fait peur…

Sa main s'arrête sur mes lèvres (enfin), qu'il caresse de son pouce doucement. Je ferme les yeux, ressens plus profondément cette effleurement. J'entrouvre mes lèvres, il le prend comme un signal. Ses lèvres se collent aux miennes tendrement. Le monde s'arrête de tourner. Il y a juste lui et ses lèvres que je dévore comme un affamé. Il me mordille ma lèvre inférieure agréablement, j'entrouvre un peu plus ma bouche, demandant sa langue. Ce qu'il fait, j'ai un frisson d'excitation et lui aussi. C'est si bon, je gémis tout contre sa bouche qui se perd dans notre baiser.

Jamais on ne m'a embrassé avec une telle passion. Je m'accroche désespérément à lui de toutes mes forces, ne voulant pas que ça s'arrête, jamais. Il me serre frottement dans ces bras chauds, ses mains se perdent dans mon dos. C'est là qu'est ma place. Oui, maintenant je le sais…

La baiser se fait plus sauvage, comme nos loups. Mes mains s'égarent dans ces cheveux de jais décoiffés, l'attirant encore plus contre ma bouche. Il grogne de contentement, il aime que je prenne l'initiative. On entend des pas dans le couloir, on s'arrête, se regarde, se perdant dans les yeux de l'un, l'autre dans un accord muet. Il me soulève par les aisselles, me prend la main possessivement. M'entrainant dans le dédale de couloir, pour me mener dans sa chambre. Nous sommes bien trop excités pour nous arrêter. Et je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter…

A peine franchie la porte, on se jette sur l'autre, s'embrassant comme des affamés. Il me plaque contre le mur en grognant, je gémis. Mes bras entourent sa nuque, mes jambes sa taille. Je me frotte contre lui, l'excitant encore plus. Ses mains agrippent mes fesses, qu'il pétrie. J'ai envie de lui, à en plus pouvoir. Vite, vite ! Mes mains s'aventurent sur son pantalon, défaisant la ceinture bien trop encombrante. Il ne porte pas de caleçon, m'excitant encore. Il est dur comme la pierre. Je cajole son membre, il grogne sourdement, ses mains s'activent à enlever mon dernier rempart vers ma source de plaisir. Je l'encourage, il déchire la chemise que je porte, lui est déjà torse nu.

Il se jette sur mes tétons, qu'il lèche, mord, me faisant gémir bien plus fort. Mes mains plaquent sa tête contre ma poitrine, l'autorisant à continuer, à descendre plus bas… Ce qu'il fait rapidement, léchant au passage mon nombril, me chatouillant. Je laisse échapper un rire bref. Ses lèvres titillent mon membre, je perds le peu de conscience qu'il me restait. Je cris mon plaisir. Il sourit contre ma peau, et continue son travail avec envie.

Il se relève dévorant ma bouche, il soulève mes jambes. Aventurant sa main joueuse jusqu'à la raie de mes fesses passant par me queue de loup, frémissante. Il titille mon entré et pénètre un de ses doigts préalablement lubrifier de sa salive. Je me cambre coincé entre le mur et lui, si puissant. Plus, plus... Je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de plus. Je lui fais comprendre en resserrant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il lève la tête de mon cou qu'il dévorait, marquant son territoire tel le loup qu'il est, cherche dans mon regard une quelque conque peur. Mais il ne doit plus que voir mon envie, mon désir de l'avoir tout entier, lui et lui seul. Il se plaque contre moi, rapprochant nos chaleurs, nos corps. Son pénis vient se frotter contre mon entré, je gémis, crie. Je n'en peux plus, c'est tellement fort.

Lorsque enfin, il me pénètre de sa chaleur, je crie mon contentement de l'avoir en moi, sentant à peine la douleur sous cette intrusion. Il grogne en concert. Enfin, on ne fait plus qu'un… Il m'embrasse goulument, cherchant toujours à jouer avec ma langue. Il commence à bouger doucement en moi, me procurant des décharges dans tout le corps. Je me sens vivant.

Rapidement nos ébats se font plus sauvages, plus dévorants, là tout contre le mur de sa chambre. Il me pilonne avec désir et plaisir. Une de ses mains se perd sur mon membre douloureux, accélérant le moment fatidique pour nous deux. Soudain, ma conscience s'envole, voyant mille étoiles devant mes yeux. Je comprends que nous avons jouis que lorsque je sens son sperme chaud, brulant à l'intérieur de moi. Je m'affaisse complètement dans ces bras puissants, me retenant. Nous restons un long moment serré l'un contre l'autre sur ce mur.

Finalement, il nous emmène dans le lit à quelque pas. Je me détends enfin dans les draps qui sentent son odeur. Il est parti dans la salle d'eau attenante chercher de quoi nettoyer les fruits de notre amour. Tendrement il caresse mon corps d'un essuie, je le regarde affectueusement, son regard me le rend. Lorsque enfin il en a terminé, il s'allonge contre moi, m'enfermant dans ses bras. Je me love sans aucune hésitation. Nous ne parlons pas, appréciant juste cet instant.

Puis tout doucement nous sombrons dans le monde des rêves comblés et repus.

* * *

Note de fin: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! Bizarrement, j'étais vraiment inspirée pour celui là! *glousse* XD


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : AruBiiZe (moi)

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE / XXXHolic

Couple : Kurogane/Fye. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki. Vraiment secondaire : Soma/Amateratsu

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] « Je dois fuir! » Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…

Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à _Shonengirl_ du forum Encre de Rose et _Eridine-Anath_ dont je suis la Bêta et une de ses fans !

**Réponse au review :**

**Anath-Eridine :** Tu as toujours l'œil pour les petits détails ! (ref : Leur ouïe sensible). En fait quand je suis sur Word, le chapitre fait 3-4 pages et quand je le mets sur le site, il fait trois riens ! C'est énervant ! Surtout pour le ch08 qui faisait un vrai roman (avec la scène de sexe)… Ça me sidère ! Je me suis même dit que j'allais arrêter parce que j'allais avoir un pavé sur les bras (avec une scène de sexe, c'est normal *lol*)! XD

**Shizuka :** Merci pour ta review ! :3

* * *

**The Black Howling Wolf**

_Le Loup Noir Hurlant_

* * *

Chapitre 09

PDV Kurogane

Je m'éveille.

Je me sens complet, enfin. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je sens mon loup blanc dormir encore dans mes bras. Je ne bouge pas, le laissant dormir après tout ce sport ! Nous avons, plusieurs fois, fais l'amour au cours de la journée d'hier, dans ce lit, dans la salle d'eau… Finalement c'est déjà le petit matin. Je caresse rêveusement le dos de mon amant.

Je me décide à enfin ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil de la fenêtre juste au-dessus du lit, m'éblouit quelques minutes. Puis je le regarde alanguit dans le lit tout contre moi. Le soleil réchauffe sa peau déjà tiède, faisant briller ses cheveux et ses oreilles de loup. Il est magnifique. Il est encore plus magnifique après notre nuit…

Après nos ébats, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à se cacher. Les loups de ma meute ont surement déjà tout entendu (ou ont fait passer le mot) et vont sentir mon odeur sur lui, même s'il prend une douche. Ça ne me déplait pas… Un rictus se forme sur mes lèvres qui s'apparenteraient à un sourire vainqueur pour les autres.

Je l'entends marmonne dans son sommeil. Sa queue de loup, joueuse, bat dans son dos, ses oreilles au-dessus de sa tête se dressent dans tous les sens. Je crois qu'il rêve sous son apparence de loup soit à chasser soit à courir dans les herbes. Je suis soulagé qu'il accepte aussi bien sa situation. Je craignais qu'il ne se laisse mourir de chagrin après sa transformation, trop attacher à sa vie d'avant.

« -Kuro… _Entendis-je, me sortant de mes pensées_.

-Mnn ? _M'exprimais-je en lui embrassant le front, et caressant son dos._

-Kuro-chan, tu ne dors pas ? _Dit-il d'une toute petite voix_. »

Kuro-chan ?

« -C'est Kurogane et c'est déjà le matin… _Lui informais-je_, _sur un ton qui se voulait dur mais qui finalement sonnait trop tendre… _

-Mnn déjà… _Soupira-t-il_. Je préfère Kuro-chan… _Murmura-t-il avec un sourire_.

-Toi alors !_ Rouspétais-je_. »

Il rigole doucement. Je me permets un sourire aussi. J'aime les matins comme ça…

« -Je t'aime. C'est un peu tard après ça…. _Lui avouais-je gêné_. »

Il ouvre les yeux en grand puis lève la tête vers moi qui l'est tourner à l'opposer pour ne pas qu'il me voit, embarrassé. Une de ces mains fraiche me fait tourner la tête vers lui, je le regarde lui et ses grands yeux bleu rieur.

« -C'est vrai, c'est un peu tard ! _Rie-t-il_.

-Grnn… _Grommelais-je en réponse, rougissant imperceptiblement_.

-On vient juste de se rencontrer. Comment sais-tu que tu m'aimes ? _Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement_. »

Je le regarde longuement. Je sais bien que c'est un peu tôt pour l'avouer, mais mon âme sœur était là juste devant moi, si désirable. Je n'aurai pas supporté de juste coucher avec lui et de continuer nos chemins chacun de notre côté. Même si cela lui fait peur, je ne veux pas que les autres l'approchent, le touchent ou posent leurs yeux sur lui. Je me découvre un sentiment de possessivité que je n'aurai jamais cru capable envers quelqu'un…

« -C'est juste là. _Dis-je en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur ma poitrine, au niveau du cœur_. Lorsque je t'ai vu ce soir-là, que je le veuille ou non, ma vie a changé. Je n'aurai pas cru tomber sur mon âme sœur lors de cette chasse… Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je t'aime… _Lui avouais-je sérieusement, le regardant dans les yeux._

-… Je... ressens la même chose mais… je ne sais pas… Tu me détesteras, toi aussi, lorsque que tu me connaîtras mieux. _Déclara-t-il, baissant ces yeux tristes._

-Nous avons tous fait des choses que nous souhaitons effacer dans notre vie, moi le premier. Mais sache que jamais je ne te détesterai pour ton passé ou tes actes commis. _Déclarais-je en lui soulevant son visage d'une de mes mains, puis la calant sur sa joue_. Ce que je veux c'est construire notre avenir ensemble. Tu as une nouvelle vie, ici. Je ne dis pas d'oublier ton passé mais de le laisser là où il est. »

Ces yeux brillent un peu trop. Je devine qui se retient de pleurer, mon discourt la toucher. Je l'espère.

« -Je t'aiderai à aller de l'avant. _Affirmais-je sur un ton confiant_. Ensemble.

-Je… t'aime… aussi… _Murmura-t-il_. »

Il m'embrasse sans que je n'aie pu lui répondre, concluant ce pacte. Surpris mais heureux, je le retourne sur le dos, approfondissant notre baiser, savourant son goût fruité. Nous nous arrêtons par manque d'air, on se regarde longuement, contemplant notre amour dans le regard de l'autre. Je finis par me perdre dans son cou, fuyant son regard. Moi, le guerrier j'ai fui… Il n'y a que lui qui peut me faire ça mais je ne lui avouerai pas…

Je parsème sa peau douce de baiser collant, il rigole. Il essaye de me chatouiller les flancs pour me faire lâcher prise. Mais dommage pour lui, je ne le suis pas. Je mordille, aspire sa peau, voulant le marquer comme mien au monde entier. Il soupire doucement, une de ses mains se perd dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur mes reins.

« -Kuro-chan marque son territoire ! _S'exclame-t-il._

-Oh oui ! Tu n'y échapperas pas !

-Je ne comptais pas fuir… _Me dit-il langoureusement_. »

Je le fis taire par un baiser fougueux. Je me détache de lui pour mieux, mordiller ses tétons. Il rigole doucement.

« -Kuro-chan…Mnnn ! J'ai faim ! Ah… _Lâcha-t-il entre deux râles_. »

Je m'arrête à contre cœur. Mais je préfère qu'il mange, un loup affamé est un loup dangereux surtout pour un jeune comme lui. Je le surplombe, les bras de chaque côté de lui. Je lui vole un baiser rapidement.

« -Très bien, on file à la salle de bain et on y va. Mais ne croit pas que j'en ai fini avec toi ! _L'informais-je d'une voix rendu rauque._

-Je n'attends que ça… _Murmura-t-il._ »

Agrrr… Il a fini de m'exciter si c'est pour m'arrêter ensuite ! S'il continue, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler et lui sauter dessus! Voyant qu'il avait réussi son coup, il rigole. Grr. Tu vas voir toi !

« -Dis Kuro-chan, _encore ce surnom débile_, tu crois que c'est possible d'aller chasser avec toi? _Demanda-t-il._

-Oui, c'est possible mais ça risque d'être long et douloureux pour toi…

-Ca va aller, tu es avec moi je n'aurai pas peur! _S'exclama-t-il joyeux, accroché à mon coup, me volant un baiser_. »

* * *

Note : Désolée, j'avais oublié de le sortir ! :'(


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : AruBiiZe ou Aru-chan (moi)

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP!

Fandom : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE / XXXHolic

Couple : Kurogane/Fye. Secondaire : Domeki/Watanuki. Vraiment secondaire : Soma/Amateratsu

Résumer : [Univers Alternatif] « Je dois fuir ! » Je me retourne, j'aperçois des ombres me suivre dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Mon pied se prend dans une racine... Au moment, où je pensais que j'étais fini. Il surgit, ce grand loup noir…

Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à _Shonengirl_ du forum Encre de Rose et _Eridine-Anath_ dont je suis la Bêta et une de ses fans !

**Réponse aux reviews (plein de reviews pour le chapitre 09 !) : **

**Eridine-Anath :** J'espère que cette suite un peu longue à venir te laissera un sentiment agréable comme le chapitre 09. Et oui, on reverra les autres loups, et Amateratsu que tu aimes bien ! :)

**Shizaku :** J'espère que tu me suivras encore à partir de maintenant. Tes reviews (même courtes) me toujours autant plaisir.

**Shinevousadoore :** Merci pour le compliment. J'avais un peu peur du résultat pour le lemon finalement il a l'air de plaire, tant mieux ! xD

**Yullna **: Une nouvelle lectrice ! :D Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au chapitre 09 ! Voici le chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Synellria :** Mon amie ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas avare en review. Je n'en réclame même pas ! Tant qu'on me lit et que l'on aime, ça me va ! En plus, j'ai peur de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! *s'essuie le front* Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le don de Fye… -_-' Misère. Je vais regarder Harry Potter, je trouverai bien ! xD Tu peux maintenant combler ta soif dans ce chapitre 10.

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! :3_

* * *

**The Black Howling Wolf**

_Le Loup Noir Hurlant_

* * *

Chapitre 10

_Je suis fatigué_.

C'était la première chose que j'ai pensé en me levant sur mes quatre pattes de loup, après une transformation longue et douloureuse. Mais Kuro-chan ne m'a pas quitter, il s'était métamorphosé rapidement après moi, s'assurant que j'aille bien.

Il me lécha le museau de sa langue râpeuse. Je calmai ma respiration pour ensuite me lever, essayant de garder l'équilibre sur mon loup noir qui me soutenait avec amour dans le regard. J'étais heureux rien qu'avec ce geste. Je frottai ma tête contre son épaule en le remerciant.

Doucement, il nous guida à l'extérieur où le soleil brillait de sa chaleur sur la forêt épaisse. Les fourmillements s'estompèrent peu à peu, puis je mis trottiner derrière Kuro-chan qui me regardait fièrement et un peu amusé.

Je clapis comme un louveteau quand je vois sortir juste devant nous, me prenant par surprise, un lapin blanc. Avec joie et surtout faim, je me mis à lui courir après, m'amusant avec lui mais pas longtemps. Je finis par le rattraper et le dévorer. Entre temps, Kuro-chan était parti de son côté chasser, ne me quittant pas de l'œil. Il était revenu avec deux lapins et un oiseau sauvage alors que j'en avais attrapé qu'un. Je me mis à bouder pour la forme, et Kurogane s'esclaffa devant ma moue. Il était beau mon loup…

Il me déposa son butin devant moi, aplati au sol, mes oreilles blanches baissées. Me voyant hésiter, il me poussa l'épaule de son museau, je finis par obtempérer mais lui laissant un lapin qu'il mangea rapidement.

Finalement, nous avions passé tout l'après-midi au bord du lac soit à dormir collés ou à se cajoler, soit à apprendre à nager ou jouer dans l'eau. Mais la détente prit fin lorsque des loups –la meute de Kuro-chan- approchèrent. Un loup, non, une louve vint vers Kurogane. Je reconnaissais très clairement Amateratsu sous sa forme lupine que j'avais déjà vu une fois.

Je venais de comprendre… Kuro-chan, l'Alpha, avait passé ses derniers jours à s'occuper de moi, délaissant la meute et la déléguant à ses Bêtas. Je me rendis compte que j'étais un poids pour lui mais aussi que la meute ne m'acceptait peut être pas… Voire pas du tout…

Je croisai le regard furieux d'une louve dans le groupe, elle mima un grognement, me montrant très nettement sa mâchoire dangereuse. Je scrutai le reste du groupe, détaillant leur expression. Curieuse, furieuse ou simplement indifférente…

Soupirant intérieurement et les ignorants, je tournai mon regard vers Kuro-chan et Amateratsu à l'écart, nus tous les deux, en pleine discussion animée me jetant parfois des coups d'œil dont je ne prêtais pas attention.

Sous les ordres aboyés de Kurogane, la meute se retira non sans un ou deux regards haineux à mon encontre. Puis mon amant se dirigea et s'accroupit face à moi. Il me gratta la tête sous mon ronronnement de plaisir.

« -Je vais devoir m'occuper d'un groupe d'intrus ennemi sur notre territoire. Ils ont déjà blessés trois des nôtres. »

Je plantai mes yeux saphir dans les siens rubis essayant de lui parler mentalement comme il me l'avait appris lors de ce long après-midi.

« -_Vas-y_. Songeais-je. _Je comprends, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul_.

-Mais … Commença-t-il.

- _Pas de mais ! Je ne suis plus sans défense maintenant. J'ai des crocs et des griffes. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Maintenant, vas-y avant qu'il n'y est plus de blesser !_ »

Il grogna de mécontentement, puis colla son front contre le mien poilu, me scrutant de tout son être. Je pouvais y lire tout son amour pour moi, l'attente interminable de rencontrer son âme-sœur, mais aussi la peur de me laisser même cinq minutes seul en pleine forêt et de me perdre à tout jamais. J'essayais de faire passer dans mon regard la confiance de pouvoir me défendre en cas de danger, mon amour démesuré pour lui, mon soleil rouge.

Après cet échange qui n'avait pourtant duré que quelques secondes, il se détacha de moi avec un soupire de résignation. Instinctivement, je lui léchai les doigts, il rigola effaçant un peu cette ride entre ses sourcils.

Rapidement, il m'embrassa la truffe et détala entre les arbres et les buissons épais. Je continuai de regarder un moment dans sa direction. Enfin je posai ma tête sur mes pattes étendues devant moi, profitant du reste de soleil réchauffant ma fourrure. Je m'endormis fatigué par cette journée en compagnie de mon âme-sœur.

.

Mon loup intérieur remua en moi, mal à l'aise, me poussant à me réveiller. La nuit était tombée, je n'avais dormi sans doute qu'une heure mais il faisait déjà nuit noire. Décidant de rentrer à la « maison », je m'étirai de tout mon long, baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Je ne m'aperçus que trop tard de la présence humain derrière mon dos. Elle se jeta presque sur moi, m'enserrant le cou d'un bras, me maintenant immobile.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je commençais à me métamorphoser dans ma forme bipède. La douleur était insupportable, m'évanouissant, me laissant aux mains de mon ennemi inconnu. Mon loup hurla sa colère avant de sombrer dans un brouillard noir désagréable.

* * *

_Je compte bientôt terminer cette histoire dont les chapitres tardent à venir. ^_^_


End file.
